


Day 9 - Road

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [9]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Drabble, F/F, Life Is Strange Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Drabble. Post-game.





	Day 9 - Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I've never read anything for this fandom really, and I've never written for it before, but it's what stood out the most for me for today's prompt. 
> 
> It's not a great day so today's is just a drabble!

Everything is gone. Just… everything. 

 

People survived, but the storm was just… it barely looked like Arcadia Bay anymore.

Blackwell academy was trashed. Most of the buildings were intact, but everything surrounding them was rubble. Downed trees and power lines like a sea threatening to consume an island fortress.

But if Blackwell weathered the storm, nearly everything else had just been weathered. 

 

But Chloe is alive. And Max made her choice. 

They try not to stare, and they try not to linger. The future is bright, because they’re together. 

 

The road in front of them seems endless, and it's calling. 


End file.
